


Demasiado bueno para ser verdad

by Ridsclane



Category: RWBY
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Inocencia, Lemon, Una catarsis de mi vida amorosa, amistad, semi-canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridsclane/pseuds/Ridsclane
Summary: La joven Schnee ya no es más una niña y aunque ya sea toda una mujer, quizás el peso del mundo real es demasiado para ella.





	1. La graduación

Era el día más importante de su vida; el día de su graduación de Atlas, se había convertido en una cazadora y pronto en una Especialista. No podía caber en sí misma de tanta felicidad y orgullo, todo lo que se propuso lo logró. Cada gota de sudor y lágrimas habían valido la pena, fue contra todo pronóstico, dejó atrás su vida llena de lujos, el dinero de su padre e incluso a su familia.

Ella no era sólo un apellido y ahora su propio nombre valía algo, no era sólo la Schnee, ahora la reconocerían como Winter. Sonrió internamente.   
—Éste es mi día —pensó sentada mientras esperaba escuchar su nombre en la ceremonia de graduación.

Iba a dar unas palabras de aliento para todos, pero no estaba nerviosa, el entrenamiento militar había sido duro, los hacían sentir una basura, quebraban sus voluntades y los destruían psicológicamente, a algunos los golpeaban, pero ella jamás se dio por vencida. Soportó todo eso por él y soportaría todavía más.  
—Winter Schnee —escuchó su nombre y se levantó, tomó sus papeles, y estrechó manos.

Durante su estadía en la Academia escuchó todo tipo de comentarios negativos, que se tiraba a los profesores y por eso era la mejor de su clase, de todas sus clases, que los sobornaba, que su padre influía y le tenían miedo, sin embargo, jamás dejó que le afectara ya que todo eso era mentira. Ella siempre se esforzaba en ser perfecta, era la segunda cosa que más quería en el mundo.

Recordó entonces los comentarios de su dudosa sexualidad, al no tener amigos ni amigas, ni novios ni nada realmente, sus compañeros esparcían rumores falsos. Ella sabía que no era lesbiana, porque había un hombre al que amaba, el hombre por el que se unió al ejercito, por el que dejó atrás todo sólo para seguir sus pasos.

Siempre estuvo demasiado ocupada siendo suya, sobresaliente, perfecta, sólo para que la notara, y funcionó. Él la miraba, no sólo por su apellido, poco a poco se ganó su respeto y su admiración, sentimientos que eran mutuos aunque lo que más quería en el mundo era otra cosa.

Este día era una cazadora, su vida acababa de comenzar, la esperaban muchos peligros, lo sabía y no tenía miedo. El futuro desconocido no la hacía temblar, estaba firme ante todo porque él estaría allí, ella se había convertido en su mano derecha.


	2. Vida de adultos

Al finalizar la graduación Ironwood se acercó a ella y la felicitó por ser siempre la mejor.   
—No me defraudaste, nunca lo hiciste a decir verdad, sigue así.  
—Gracias señor —respondió firme, controlando sus emociones como le enseñaron.   
—Puedes relajarte por hoy, mañana será otro día.

Winter sonrió levemente, no quería verse muy emocionada, pero también quería saborear sus logros lo más que pudiera, mañana empezaba su primer día como una adulta, como una mujer, ya no sería más una estudiante ni una hija de papi.

Su familia le dio un gran abrazo, ella sabía que era pura hipocresía a excepción de Weiss, su hermanita era siempre la única honesta y la amaba por eso, aunque jamás se lo decía ni lo orgullosa que estaba.   
—Cuídate mucho Winter —dijo la menor de las Schnee.  
—Gracias, igual tú.  
—¡Yo también quiero seguir tus pasos! ¡Cuando tenga la edad quiero ser cazadora! —gritó y sorprendió a todos, causó que su padre se molestara, pero se controló.

Ella jamás supo cómo terminó esa discusión en casa, sólo se enteró después que se iría a Beacon, orgullosa sonrió, seguiría sus pasos, pero de una manera diferente.

Después de la ceremonia fue a su habitación a descansar, sin saber lo que le deparaba el mañana, pero siempre con una sonrisa, la incertidumbre no la asustaba, al contrario, la emocionaba. Estaba preparada para lo que fuera, menos para el amor.


	3. Celos

Los días pasaron rápido, matando grimms, haciéndose de fama, sentía las miradas de todos encima, en unas pocas semanas había demostrado que no necesitaba el dinero o el poder de su padre, que ella se valía por sí misma. Calló a todo el mundo.

—¿Estás lista Winter? Iremos a Vale, específicamente a la Academia Beacon —indicó Ironwood, su jefe directo.   
—Sí, señor —se puso firme y saludó.   
—De acuerdo, nos vemos allí.

Ambos se fueron en sus respectivas naves, a ella le acababan de dar una, era lujosa y sobresaliente, justo como ella. Podía sentir la envidia, incluso de gente de fuera de Atlas. Cuando llegaron a su destino conoció ese sentimiento llamado "celos".

Estos llegaron cuando James saludó de beso a Glynda, ellos actuaban tan informalmente que pensó que seguro eran viejos amigos. Por su cabeza pasaban las preguntas de como fue su jefe en su juventud, las anécdotas graciosas, las fotos, quería saberlo todo. Conocerse más para amarse mejor. Aunque él no la amaba y tampoco parecía querer conocerla.

El resto del día sólo se la pasó observándolos, ella era ruda y mantenía su raya por momentos, ¿será que eso era lo que le gustaba? ¿Una mujer ruda y dominante? Se acomplejó, por primera vez en su vida deseaba ser alguien más. "Quizás ser cualquier otra mujer estaría bien", alguien que pudiera amar libremente, sin miedo ni reservas.

A ella los protocolos y reglas le impedían muchas cosas.


	4. Declaración

La declaración de amor llegó tan rápido como la decepción, pero vamos por partes.  
Winter y Ironwood fueron a comer a uno de los restaurantes más caros de Vale, por supuesto, él pagó y reservó el mejor sitio, además de privado era elegante.

Ella sabía que algo se aproximaba y sus nervios se hicieron más presentes cuando ordenó que no fueran molestados dentro de una hora, así que tenían sesenta minutos para charlar sin palabras clave, señas o lo que fuera.

—Winter —empezó a hablar él.  
—¿Sí? —alzó la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en los del mayor.  
—Tú... ¿tienes novio? —preguntó directamente, haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco.   
—No... —contestó con su cara completamente sonrojada.   
—Seré directo —hizo una pausa para pensar bien lo que diría y prosiguió —, me gustas Winter Schnee.

Su mano no robótica se colocó sobre la de ella, sin esconderse, arriba de la mesa sin miedo, sin ocultarse, su toque la estremeció. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras no salieron.

—No espero una respuesta, no te preocupes. De cualquier manera... —dijo, pero fue interrumpido por ella.  
—Lo amo General Ironwood —su voz chilló, sonrojándose todavía más si es que era posible —, yo-yo... quiero estar a su lado siempre —las palabras tropezaban en salir y lágrimas de felicidad bajaban por sus mejillas color carmín.  
—Wow —se sorprendió y como acto reflejo se enderezó en su silla, alejando su mano.

Winter entendió enseguida que se había apresurado, que seguramente lo espantó y su corazón se encogió, pero albergaba la esperanza de que él siguiera adelante con "esto".   
—L-lo lamento —tartamudeó.   
—No, discúlpame, fue sorpresivo.   
—S-sí —contestó nerviosa, bajó sus manos hacia sus piernas y apretó su ropa.   
—Perdona, no quise... —no supo como terminar su frase sin mentir.

El resto de la noche fue incómoda, cuando terminaron de cenar fueron a su nave de Ironwood, ella seguía avergonzada y él muy serio. Sabía que no ocurriría nada fuera de lo normal y se moría de ganas por preguntar si ya eran pareja o...

Cuando llegaron él fue el primero en hablar nuevamente.   
—Buenas noches Schnee, no era necesario que me acompañara hasta acá.  
—S-sí señor, sólo... tengo una duda.  
—Las instrucciones para las misiones no son urgentes, no te preocupes, mañana las tendrás a primera hora —abrió la puerta y entró.  
—No es eso, es sobre... —alzó la mirada y al no obtener respuesta continuó —la cena de hoy, dijimos cosas...  
—Schnee, este no es el momento ni el lugar, por favor.  
—Disculpe la insubordinación, señor —contestó firmemente, se despidió con su mano en la frente y se fue a su habitación.

Cuando llegó sólo se tumbó en su cama y aunque las ganas de llorar eran inmensas decidió aguantar, no lloraría por un hombre. El resto de la noche se quedó pensando porque le hizo eso, ¿por qué confesarle sus sentimientos y luego echarse para atrás? Pronto lo sabría.


	5. Reunión

Los momentos tristes no dejaban de caer al igual que las gotas de lluvia por su ventana. El sonido de su scroll la sacó de su melancolía y se formó una sonrisa en su rostro al leer el nombre del remitente.

_Lamento mi actitud de ayer, ¿podemos hablar extraoficialmente? Saludos._

Decía el mensaje, tomó su sombrilla y fue a verlo a su nave enseguida. La vida le había vuelto al cuerpo, cuando llegó luchaba por no sonreír, pero era casi inevitable.  
—Buenos días, General Ironwood.  
—Pasa —dijo y ella entró a su habitación en la nave.  
—Escucho —esta vez sus sentimientos estaban más controlados.   
—Yo no mentía cuando dije lo que dije, esperaba sólo sacarlo de mi pecho y que no sintieras lo mismo, esto va contra las reglas. Además podría ser tu padre.  
—No me importa la edad, yo estoy completamente segura de lo que quiero y deseo estar con usted —dijo casi en tono de suplica, sus emociones la controlaron de nuevo.   
—No insistas, por favor —se apartó, pero ella se acercó.  
—No se preocupe por mí General, si gusta podemos conocernos más —trató de mantenerse en sus cabales.   
—Lo pensaré Schnee, gracias. Ya puedes retirarte.  
—De acuerdo.

Horas más tarde se reunieron con Ozpin y Glynda, ella sólo los observaba, vio como la agarró la lluvia y él ya no lleva su paraguas, pero sin dudar fue corriendo detrás de ella y usó su saco para cubrirlos a ambos, una escena digna de películas románticas. ¿Cuántas veces no había estado ella en esas situaciones y él no había hecho nada? ¿No le gustaba ella también?

Un día todos sus celos explotarían, más ahora con su confesión. No podía evitar tener la sensación de que su jefe sólo estaba jugando con ella y sus sentimientos, ¿él ya sabía que a ella le gustaba? ¿Era tan obvia? Si él lo sabía, las probabilidades de que muchas otras personas también lo supieran eran inmensas. Quería estar muerta.

Se pasó todo el resto del día pensando en eso, ¿sólo la usaba? ¿Le hablaba así a todo el mundo? Cuando estaban cerca, él jamás usaba su scroll, se preguntó si era porque no quería distracciones al estar con ella. "Demasiado romántico", pensó, él no es ese tipo de hombre, al menos no con ella.

La realidad la aplastaba y por más nudos en la garganta que se generaban, jamás lloraría, era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo. Después de todo no estaban juntos como para enojarse o algo por el estilo y eso hacía que doliera más.


	6. Segunda opción

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que ella no era más que una segunda opción, llenando el vacío de Glynda cuando ésta no estaba presente. Una Schnee no sería plato de segunda mesa de nadie, debía poner las cosas claras.

Cuando volvían a Atlas, James la empezó a buscar de nuevo, ella se lo imaginaba como un perro que vuelve con la cola entre las patas, los perros no le gustaban, aunque irónicamente se sentía como una "mujer perro". Siempre detrás de su "dueño" por más mal que la tratara.

—Ven a mi oficina mañana a primera hora —eso fue lo último que escuchó de él y así lo hizo al día siguiente. No paso nada fuera de lo común, él actuaba como si nada, ella también.

Los días se convertían en noches en un parpadeo y su corazón empezaba a sanarse o eso creía, hasta que un día todo volvió a ser como al principio. Se preguntó entonces qué había ocurrido con la rubia para que se "calmaran" las cosas, posiblemente una decepción amorosa.  
—Pensé que dijimos que nos conoceríamos más.  
—Usted siempre está ocupado General —dijo fríamente.   
—Ven acá —hizo un gesto con la mano y ella fue.

Se besaron, al parecer no había aprendido nada. Jamás lo haría. Sin embargo, una cosa era segura: no se acostaría con él, no sin ser novios antes y que se ganara completamente su afecto. Tenía que darse a desear por más que quisiera correr a sus brazos y entregarle todo su amor sin condiciones.

Al fin de cuentas, eso era el amor, ir caminando a ciegas confiando en que él otro no la haría añicos, en que la cuidaría, Winter sabía que si estuvieran juntos habría lágrimas, siempre las hay, habrán días malos, pero superarlos demostraría que están hechos para estar juntos.


	7. Baile

Después de ese beso -que no pasó a más- las cosas se complicaron un poco, de nuevo. Pero ignoró todo y actuó como si nada, era una profesional después de todo, además era una noche especial, había fiesta en Atlas, ya ni recordaba el motivo, lo importante era que iría Ozpin, Glynda y uno de los mejores cazadores de Beacon: Qrow. Creyendo -inocentemente- que sería una buena oportunidad de aprender de los mejores.

Vaya error, él sólo se la pasó bebiendo durante toda la fiesta, era un alcoholico, no le gustó en absoluto. Suspiró resignada y vio como su jefe invitó a bailar a su rubia favorita.   
—¿Si me tiño el cabello le gustaré? —pensó.  
—Vaya, vaya, te gusta el viejo Ironwood —la voz del embriagado cazador la hizo dar un brinco.   
—¿Q-qué? No sé de qué habla —respondió nerviosa.  
—No creas que engañas a un adulto, es obvio, lo haz mirado toda la noche —bebió un poco más y la miró de reojo.   
—Yo... —dijo, pero se vio interrumpida por el mayor.  
—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, mañana ni me acordaré de esto Ice Queen.

Por un momento le creyó, pero lo mejor iba a ser seguir fingiendo que no sabía de que hablaba, sólo por si acaso.

—Debes rendirte, él no se fijaría en una niña como tú.   
—Cállate.   
—¿No ves lo enc... enamorado qué está con Glynda? Ten dignidad —bebió el último sorbo de su copa e hizo un gesto a un mesero para pedirle mas.   
—¿Y por qué tomas tanto? ¿Alguien te decepcionó? —preguntó viéndolo con desprecio.  
—Yo siempre tomo, además no soy al que decepcionan, yo soy la decepción.

Ella lo miró confusa y con una ceja arqueada, se suponía que diría algo que lo hiciera quedar bien y terminó atacándose, estaba loco ese hombre.

—Y no trates de cambiar la conversación —la atrapó, a ella no le importaba su vida.  
—Tch —chasqueó la lengua y miró su champagne.  
—¿Quieres bailar?  
—No, eres capaz de vomitar sobre mí.  
—Claro que no, llevo años de práctica vomitando a otros lados —sonrió con malicia.   
—¿Eh? —volteó a verlo de golpe.  
—Era una broma, vamos, ¿no quieres ver a Jimmy celoso?  
—Se llama James Ironwood, respétalo, tonto —tomó un sorbo para agarrar valor.   
—Como sea.  
—Además, ¿cómo sabes que se pondrá celoso? —preguntó lo más casual que pudo.  
—Tenemos nuestro historial.

Finalmente aceptó y... no pasó nada, él estaba tan concentrado en su baile que la ignoró por completo, deprimiéndola, Qrow lo notó, pero ¿qué podía hacer él? Cuando la canción terminó, ella salió corriendo, nadie la siguió.


	8. La visión de alguien más

No sabían si los tragos se les habían subido o qué, pero deseaban esto con ganas. Ella le susurró algo al oído, qué -aunque James no entendió del todo-, supo que lo llevaría a tener sexo con ella esta noche.

Esperaron impacientes a que los invitados salieran, cuando finalmente ocurrió o al menos quedaban muy pocos de ellos, subieron a un auto con rumbo a la habitación del General, no obstante las "ganas" pudieron más con ellos.

Empezaron fajando en el auto, ella lamía su cuello y le daba pequeños besos, él soltó su cabello estrictamente amarrado con moño, sus mechones rubios se cayeron sobre su cara, él sonrió al verla tan suplicante.

Se besaron con pasión, sus lenguas peleaban arduamente y cuando supieron que ninguno sería el vencedor, todo empezó a encenderse más. Ambos eran muy dominantes en la cama, o mejor dicho, en el coche.

Sus manos de ambos tocaban el cuerpo ajeno, primero por encima de sus vestimentas, luego, cuando eso dejó de ser suficiente, se desprendieron de ellas quedándose en ropa interior, la rubia se colocó sobre él, la temperatura subía haciéndolos sudar aunque el clima fuese de 6º allá afuera.

Glynda tomó su cara y la colocó entre sus grandes pechos, entendió entonces que quería que jugara con ellos y así lo hizo. Lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos, los jadeos no cesaban. Los toques y roses de sus cuerpos no se detenían tampoco, cuando por fin la cordura se esfumó y quedaron completamente desnudos, él se metió dentro de ella sin previo aviso, haciéndola gemir de placer, no le dolió por supuesto porque la mujer ya estaba lista.

Ella sonreía de una manera pervertida, pidiéndole cada vez más y él cumplió durante el resto de la noche. Los cristales se empañaron y cuando por fin todo terminó, ambos se quedaron dormidos allí.

Cuando el sol dio de lleno en sus caras se despertaron en friega, vistiéndose de una manera inhumanamente rápida.


	9. Un confidente

Un día después de la fiesta, Qrow hizo su maleta y mientras daba un último paseo por Atlas se topó con la Schnee. Sintió pena por lo que ocurrió en la fiesta, así que se acercó.

—Hola.  
—Hola —respondió secamente.  
—Lamento...   
—No te disculpes, no hiciste nada —lo interrumpió.  
—Precisamente por eso quiero disculparme, por no haber hecho nada —ella lo miró incrédula —. Hey, hey, no me malentiendas, sólo... —llevó una mano a su nuca y se rascó.  
—Comprendo, perdón por... lo que sea que hayas interpretado —abrazó sus piernas y miró a la nada.  
—Cuando quieras lo puedo golpear.  
—Ja, ja... no.  
—Hey.  
—Ya sé qué dirás y no quiero oírlo.  
—¿Por qué? —la miró y podría jurar que sus ojos se humedecían.  
—No quiero escuchar de alguien más lo que desearía escuchar de él.   
—Ya habrá alguien que te quiera... —dijo mirando a otro lado, sin saber exactamente porqué.  
—Ja, no habrá, sino ¿dónde ha estado en estos 22 años? —ante la pregunta Qrow volteó a verla, no supo qué responder y quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

Por unos segundos tuvo el impulso de abrazarla o algo así, pero no lo hizo, seguro lo golpearía o algo. Hizo una mueca con la boca, pensó lo que diría para matar ese silencio y...  
—¡Qrow! —gritó Ozpin —, ¿puedes venir un segundo? —Qrow asintió con la cabeza.  
—Seguiremos con esta charla después —dijo y se encaminó, huyendo del lugar.

Winter se quedó allí, contemplando el horizonte. "¿Cómo es el amor de un hombre?", se preguntó en voz baja, casi inaudible. No lo conocía ni el de su madre, fue una mujer ausente, su padre un hombre estricto y tirano, siempre controlándolas para cuidar el qué dirán. Se entristeció nuevamente, las lágrimas apenas podían ser controladas, no sabía exactamente porque permanecía allí, pero se quedó en el mismo lugar, en la misma posición, por un par de horas más.


	10. El siguiente paso

Continuando con lo que estaban antes de ser interrumpidos, Winter lo fue a ver a su nave, era hora de irse y por más que lo esperó -inconscientemente- en el mismo lugar, Qrow no volvió. Intercambiaron información de contacto para seguir charlando en un futuro próximo.

Ella ya se encontraba mejor y Branwen lo notó, así que pudo ser él mismo de nuevo.  
—¿Haz pensado en que quizás deberías acostarte con él? —fue directo.  
—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó con un fuerte sonrojo en la cara.  
—Ya sabes, a veces es necesario dar el siguiente paso.   
—Claro que no, ¿no se supone que es en un orden diferente?  
—Primero co... —la miró y se corrigió —, primero el sexo, luego conocerse y al final ser o no una pareja.  
—Siempre te corriges cuando vas a decir una mala palabra, ¿cierto? —lo miró con desdén.   
—Hey.  
—Además, ¿no primero se deben conocer y luego tener una relación? Ya cuando quieres a esa persona y se ha creado un vínculo muy fuerte, uno puede... —conforme las palabras salían se sonrojaba más, pero la risa de Qrow la interrumpió.  
—Jajajaja, ¿en serio crees esa basura? —su risa fuerte hizo que varias miradas se posaran en ellos.  
—¿De qué te ríes? Imbécil —sus palabras llevaban odio.   
—No sé de donde sacaste ese absurdo orden, ¿de tú imaginación? Así no funcionan las cosas en la vida real.

Ella abrió la boca para refutarle, pero no había nada qué hacer, sólo molestarse. La cruda realidad le dio una bofetada con guante blanco -de nuevo-, suspiró y aceptó su derrota. Aunque la cínica honestidad de Qrow la irritaba a niveles que jamas creyó posibles, sin embargo, necesitaba esa sabiduría.

Qrow por su parte notó, aparte de rabia, algo de tristeza en su mirada, está vez decidió intervenir muy a su manera, no quería notarse preocupado.  
—El orden no lo elegí yo, es ancestral.  
—Si tratas de animarme, de una vez te digo que no está funcionando.  
—Te diré algo, sé que te dolerá, pero es lo mejor —ella no dijo nada, sólo esperó que continuara y así lo hizo —, ayer, después de que todos se fueran, los vi subiendo a un auto y sé a lo que fueron, por eso...  
—Por eso me dijiste que tuviera sexo con él —completó.  
—Perdón, fue un pésimo consejo. No me hagas caso,  _por favor_  —sus disculpas tenían algo raro que no supo descifrar.

La conversación murió allí, pero no su reciente "amistad", al menos no todavía.


	11. Imposible

Después de la noche loca que tuvieron la fue a dejar a la aeronave, le dio un beso en la mejilla como señal de despedida, esta vez ya no le pidió que fueran pareja como solía hacer después de tener sexo.

Esas "rutinas" echarse un polvo y luego no volver a hablar del asunto, eran demasiado comunes entre ellos, al finalizar el acto le preguntaba si quería ser su novia, ella daba una excusa o de plano no decía nada, lastimándolo. Siempre necesitó una explicación, pero ella jamás se la dio.

No podía entenderla, en algún momento de su vida creyó que las mujeres querían una relación y luego tener sexo, ella era extraña, ¿sería por eso que lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano? ¿Ella estaría enamorada de alguien más? Glynda siempre volvía de esta manera y lo dejaba confundido.

Y, aunque sentía que jugaban con él, no lograba apartarse. Por un segundo pensó que se trataba de Ozpin, ella siempre fue tan fiel al peliblanco, incluso se quedó en Vale. Oz jamás mostró interés en nadie, quizás era una cadena, no lo sabía.

Goodwich por su parte lo miró una última vez, estaba tan metido en su mundo que no quiso interrumpirlo, después de todo ya sabía qué pensaba. A veces, sentía que ni ella sabía porque hacía las cosas. Suspiró. Subió a la nave y se fue lejos, de vuelta a Beacon.

Qrow miró por la ventana, Winter se acercó a Jimmy por detrás, vio como ella movió los labios y fue duramente ignorada. La Schnee bajó la mirada, se puso firme, se despidió como los militares lo hacen y se fue. Por alguna extraña razón, aquello también movía algo en él.

—¿Cómo me fui a meter en todo esto? —se reprimió mentalmente.

No necesitaba ese tipo de caos en su vida, pero allí estaba, demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, bueno, no. En el momento que quisiera simplemente cambiaba de número y la dejaba colgada como a muchas otras mujeres a lo largo de su vida, pero esta vez no era un lío de faldas y no era su problema.

—¿Pasa algo Qrow? —preguntó Ozpin, el único "ajeno" a todo ello.  
—No es nada, sólo cansancio —mintió.  
—El viaje será largo, te recomiendo dormir.  
—Gracias, eso haré —sonrió de lado y lo vio alejarse.

Fue a la cama para cumplir con su palabra, el sueño tardó en llegar y mientras esperó se preguntó nuevamente si era imposible juntar a alguno de esos tres.


	12. Demasiado ocupada siendo tuya

Siempre era así, su corazón abrió la puerta sólo para él, impidiéndole enamorarse de alguien más. Aunque por años dudó fervientemente que hubiese alguien mejor que él, ya estaba empezando a abrir los ojos. No es que hubiera conocido a alguien, era más bien que James no era ni sería el tipo de persona que creyó.

El problema del enamoramiento es que uno idealiza a la otra persona, la realidad es que cada persona tiene su personalidad y su manera de ver el mundo, no podemos esperar a que actúen como lo haríamos nosotros, eso era lo que Qrow siempre le decía y empezaba a entenderlo.


	13. El amor te (re)hace

Allí estaba ella, volviendo a confiar, siendo engañada una y otra vez. ¿Es que jamás entendía nada? Tropezaba con la misma piedra, lo peor del caso es que estaba consciente y no hacía nada para evitarlo.

El  _modus operandi_  de su "relación" era siempre el mismo, lo único que la salvaba eran las misiones que a veces tenía que hacer lejos de Atlas. No obstante, cuando volvía y daba informes o buscaba nuevas misiones -o lo que fuera que buscara- siempre la tomaba del brazo, le robaba un beso, ella correspondía, dejaba que jugara con sus senos, ella gemía y él se empalmaba.

Aunque siempre llegaba alguien para interrumpir, por suerte todos tocan la puerta antes de entrar y finalizando ese "encuentro casual" le contaba a Qrow, evidentemente sin lujo de detalles, él solito llenaba los huecos. Una parte de ella se sentía aliviada porque cumplía su palabra de no acostarse con él a menos que hubieran "lindos" sentimientos de por medio, era una romántica sin duda.

_Borracho: ¿Desde cuando eres una persona que deja que las cosa pasen?_   
_Ice Queen: ¿Disculpa?_   
_Borracho: Niña tonta, deja de ser así, respétate ¿o es que los Schnee no conocen la palabra "dignidad"?_   
_Ice Queen: ¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Por qué esa actitud tan de repente?_   
_Borracho: Estoy harto de leer que se aprovecha de ti. Toma las riendas de tu vida, no tengas una actitud tan pacífica._

Los mensajes dejaron de llegar y Qrow decidió llamarla.   
—Ya leí suficiente —contestó molesta.  
—Sólo me preocupo por ti.  
—¿No fuiste tú el que me dio ese consejo en primer lugar? —preguntó aún con enfado.  
—Lo sé, pero ya olvídalo. Me equivoqué —admitirlo era doloroso para su orgullo, pero no quería arrepentirse después.  
—¿A ti que te importa? —su voz tembló por un segundo, le dio la impresión de que empezaba a quebrarse.  
—Ya lo dije, me preocupo por ti, te veo como una amiga —admitió.  
—Yo amo al General Ironwood.   
—Lo sé —después de las palabras de Qrow todo quedó en silencio, ambos apartaron el scroll de sus oídos y colgaron.

Fue la última vez que hablarían, más no su último encuentro.


	14. Pero no del todo

Por fuera era alguien fría y dura, pero por dentro -y cuando se trataba de él- era tan dócil como un cachorro, se odiaba por ello y más por haber alejado al único amigo que de verdad tenía, era demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que lo extrañaba y aún más para buscarlo. Simplemente se resignó.

Los encuentros con James fueron subiendo de tono, empezaban a no ser suficientes los toques sobre la ropa, su cuerpo pedía más y ella se dejaba, era neutral en ese aspecto, no le molestaba, pero tampoco podía decir con certeza que le gustara.

En sus mayores momentos de cordura se arrepentía, no quería tener sexo con su jefe o al menos eso decía, aunque era evidente que sí quería, sin embargo, no de ese modo. Quería algo lindo y tierno, con juegos previos, con palabras y flores, susurros en su oído que la hicieran estremecerse.

El colmo de todo llegó un día que ella fue a su oficina, como de costumbre, un beso llevó a otro y a otro, y a otro, Winter se sentó en sus piernas, tomó su cara entre sus manos de una manera delicada, susurró "te quiero" y él la besó muy apasionadamente.

Lo atrapó con sus piernas y lo juntó más a ella, metió sus manos debajo de su camisa, subió hasta sus pechos y apretó sus pezones, haciéndola gemir. Se vieron por un instante, ella sonrió tiernamente y la puerta sonó.

Él le pidió que se escondiera y la especialista obedeció, dijo que no tardaría. Pero el destino tenía otros planes, la visita inesperada de Glynda arruinó su día, su noche, toda su maldita semana. Se molestó tanto que le echó la culpa de todas y cada una de sus desgracias.

Fue la peor humillación de todas, tuvieron sexo en la oficina y ella escuchó todo, no supo si él quiso llevársela a otro lado para que ella pudiera escapar o sí simplemente le valió un cuerno, la cosa estaba en que permaneció allí, escuchando una película porno que le lastimó la confianza y rompió su corazón.


	15. Por esto respiro

La semana siguiente tocaron el tema, ella no quería hacerlo, pero él insistió. Supuso que la culpa fue quién habló.  
—Lamento lo qué pasó, yo no sabía qué... —se disculpó, tropezando en algunas palabras.  
—No hay de que disculparse, señor. Usted es mi jefe y yo sólo una especialista a su cargo, no somos pareja, no me debe nada —dijo neutralmente.   
—Lo sé, pero... —volvió a ser interrumpido por la Schnee.  
—No se preocupe —sabía que ni lo hacía, él no se preocupaba por ella de esa manera.  
—Me gustas Winter, sé que he sido un idiota, no ocurrirá de nuevo —dijo James con una cara de arrepentimiento que hacía a ella replantearse si debía perdonarlo —, lo juro.  
Ella abrió la boca, pero no hubieron palabras que salieran de ella. No supo qué decir, no sabía siquiera como interpretar eso, ¿era cómo pedirle salir o algo así? Debía encararlo, por primera vez y última, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?  
—¿Cómo sabe que no ocurrirá de nuevo? ¿Es... cómo una promesa? —preguntó con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.  
—Winter... —dijo casi como un susurro.  
—Oh, ya entendí. Es un "Winter no es lo que crees", está bien. Nos vemos luego General, con su permiso —su corazón se encogió y las lágrimas luchaban por no salir.  
—No, Winter, espera —la tomó del brazo y ella se detuvo, pero sin voltear a verlo.

Se quedaron así un rato, en silencio. Fue extraño, incluso para ambos, finalmente la soltó, ni siquiera él sabía qué quería lograr, pero sus nervios le fallaron y dijo algo.  
—Hay que intentarlo —dijo James, casi con un tono de asco, cosa que ella no notó.  
—¿En serio? —sus ojos se iluminaron y de ellos salió felicidad en forma líquida.   
—S-sí —lo pensó y tartamudeó —, sólo que lo tendremos que mantener en secreto, ya sabes... hablarán.  
A Winter no le importaba qué hablaran, ellos no le daban de comer, ni su padre lo hacía, pero no quería arruinarlo y aceptó su condición. Quería aventarse entre sus brazos, pero se controló al igual que el impulso de contárselo a Qrow. Creyó que su vida cambiaría a partir de ahora, pero no lo hizo, no para bien al menos.


	16. Eres único

Su relación clandestina no iba tan bien como se lo hubiera imaginado, pero flotaba y no se hundía. Era muy común que se separarán por meses, ella lo soportaba y él también, había mucho profesionalismo en su relación, al igual que besos a escondidas, algunos robados por parte de Winter y otros salvajes por parte de James.

Ella era feliz, pero ¿y él? Se preguntó si se trataba del sexo, nunca lo habían hecho formalmente, Ironwood jamás tenía tiempo y ella no tenía prisa, pero de algún modo se sentía obligada, él no se lo pedía y le preocupaba.

Cosa que aumentó cuando viajo él sólo a Vale, fueron muchos días y muy difíciles para ella y sus celos, no sabía si preguntarle como estaba o lo que hacía. Winter miraba su scroll todo el tiempo con la esperanza de leer un mensaje suyo aunque jamás llegaban. ¿Por qué tenía miedo de hablarle si era su novia? ¿Tenía el derecho no?

Jamás había tenido un novio, no sabía como actuar y su consejero espiritual ya no estaba, pensó que la vida estaba llena de errores, si le molestaba sólo le diría y ella dejaría de hacerlo, no era tan difícil.

_Buenas noches, acá en Atlas todo sigue en orden, yo ya regresé de mi misión ¿cómo le va a usted?_

Leyó y releyó su mensaje, no sabía si hablar formalmente o cariñosa, moría por decirle "cariño" o "cielo", cualquier palabra serviría en realidad. Los nervios le daban náuseas y prefirió enviarlo así, el mensaje tardó unos minutos en ser contestado.

_James: Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar._

Se sentía en la Academia, como una niña de nuevo, quería preguntarle otra cosa o buscar el más mínimo pretexto para seguir una conversación, ¿por qué con Qrow era tan fácil? Con su novio no lo era, ¿no debería ser al revés?

_Supongo que ya llegó a Vale, bueno... sueñe lindo ya es tarde, espero que ya comiera, lo extraño, espero que nos encontremos pronto. Por cierto, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle, aunque quizás la palabra correcta sea "sugerencias", ya me dirá usted qué piensa._

Ésta vez la respuesta llegó más pronto que la anterior.

_James: Schnee, sólo usa esta línea de comunicación para hablarme de trabajo, por favor y buenas noches._

—Seguro está ocupado —lo justificó mentalmente y se fue a dormir con el scroll en la mano. Deseando verlo pronto, pero esa visita duró más de lo que pudo soportar.


	17. Duele amarte

—Idiota, idiota, idiota —se repitió una y otra vez frente al espejo —, ¿en serio crees que alguien puede estar queriéndote? ¿Un hombre? Ni tu propio padre te quería, ni tu hermano menor.   
El agua recorría su cara, su cabello estaba desarreglado, jamás vería nadie a Winter de esta manera, tan derrotada, al borde de las lágrimas y del odio a sí misma.   
—Él no te ama, no lo hará, esto está muerto, ¡ten dignidad! —se gritó.

Ironwood no le había hecho nada en específico, simplemente había entendido las señales. Tenía ganas de salir huyendo, de dejar todo atrás, tomar sus cosas, su dignidad e irse lejos a donde nadie la conociera, odiaba sentirse débil.

No tenía amigos, estaba sola.   
—Siempre he estado sola.

El límite la había sobrepasado, no importaban cuántas palabras lindas le dijera para "componerlo", ella ya había escuchado de todo. Muchas promesas incumplidas. Centenares de "lo lamento, ahora sí cambiaré" y no cambiaba. Winter estaba allí siempre, esperándolo, creyendo en él, hasta hoy. Ya no se tragaba sus cuentos y excusas baratas.

Qrow se lo había advertido e hizo caso omiso, aquí estaban las consecuencias.  
—Soy idiota. Me lo merezco —se dijo monótonamente.

Para ella esto era casi como un ritual, auto-convencerse de no sentir nada, de guardarlo todo en el más oscuro rincón. No quería volver a sentir nada. Viviría por inercia. Conocía ese truco; la persona A es pareja de B, A se va alejando poco a poco, B lo busca y mantiene todo en "orden", A no hace nada, de vez en cuando finge interesarse. B se harta y A lo hace ver como el malo, se hace la víctima. B se lo cree hasta que algo pasa que abre los ojos.

—La vida es un mal chiste —se dice frente al espejo. Su autoestima está por los suelos.


	18. Como debería ser

Después de la caída de Beacon en la que se vio envuelto el General, las cosas se complicaron entre nosotros, se volvió paranoico y más errático. Me asustaba su actitud, traté por todos los medios de entenderlo y justificarlo, pero no hubo manera.

Y estaba sola, después de la discusión que tuve com Qrow hace años, algo entre nosotros se quebró, a tal grado de pelearnos en la academia de Vale e hizo que me sacaran de allí. Muchas otras cosas ocurrieron y cada roce hacía que nos distanciáramos, siempre fuimos opuestos al fin y al cabo.

Fui a Mistral por órdenes del General y con la misma me regresé, cada día el peligro se volvía cotidiano, más grimms, menos cazadores, menos control y yo sé cuanto amaba Ironwood tener las cosas vigiladas, no tener sorpresas. Yo quería estar siempre para él, pero me alejó y no precisamente de la manera sutil.

¿De qué estaba hecha la casa? Era tan frágil como el cristal y se derrumbó tan rápido, las ilusiones y las esperanzas son débiles, recordé entonces una frase que escuché en la televisión que era más o menos algo como "eres digno de ser amado" y me pregunté: "¿soy digna de ser amada?". No lo sé, quizás no sea una pregunta que deba responder yo misma, sería egocéntrico. Se quedará en el aire supongo.

Aún con todo el dolor que siento, con tanta decepción tras decepción, no cerraré de nuevo mi corazón a nadie, esperaré y si nada ocurre, está bien, todavía me tengo a mí misma y es lo único que necesito para ser feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, el final es tipo Evangelion(?) termina como una reflexión personal, yo también fui la segunda opción, al menos por un mes jeje. Con esto termina mi catarsis y mi sufrimiento.

**Author's Note:**

> Resubiendo mis trabajos de Wattpad:) los capítulos son cortos porque sólo hice esto por desahogarme de una situación que estaba pasando.


End file.
